Hak of Hearts
by mutemuia
Summary: Son Hak nunca hace las cosas a medias… [AU] [La imagen no me pertenece].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 _Mi aportación tardía a los Valentines Akatsukianos… Aplíquense licencias de autor respecto a las edades._

Este fic participa en el reto: _Una imagen, mil historias_.

* * *

 **HAK OF HEARTS**

Los siete añitos de Son Hak no eran un obstáculo para saber lo que quería de la vida. No, él tenía ya muy claro que quería ser militar —Fuerzas Especiales, por favor—, igual que lo había sido su abuelo. Quería ser fuerte, para proteger la escuela de los chicos malos que hacían pintadas raras en las paredes y de los burros que les robaban el almuerzo a los más pequeños. Pero también quería Hak —y esto jamás lo diría en voz alta— salvar a Yona del tonto de Kan Tae-Jun, del que se sabía que tenía una media novia en 1º-B y otra en 2º-C. El muy rufián le había echado el ojo a la princesita del 1º-A, atraído sin duda por su hermoso cabello rojo —Hak nunca usaría la palabra _hermoso_ , porque, iugh, eso era de niñas…

La cosa es que a su mejor amigo, Soo-Won —que resultaba ser primo de Yona— va y se le ocurre regalarle una tarjeta en forma de corazón por el día de San Valentín… Ella le sonrió y le dio las gracias, con un brillo emocionado en los ojos.

Y por alguna razón que Hak no alcanzaba a entender, eso no le gustó… No le gustó nadita…

Así las cosas, el incidente quedó ahí, molestando y dando vueltas en su cabeza —realmente era como un mosquito al que no le podía dar un manotazo—, hasta que una mañana, en el recreo, vio a Soo-Won y a Tae-Jun revoloteando alrededor de Yona —¡Ellos sí que eran los mosquitos!—. Había también un chico viejo, de 4º-B, de extraños pelos verdes, que no hacía más que ponerle ojitos tiernos —¡Puaj!— y aleteos de pestañas.

Y hasta ahí llegó su paciencia…

Hak empezó a repartir coscorrones a diestra y siniestra, pero en su afán de proteger a Yona de los mosquitos — _moscones_ , sería la palabra adecuada aquí, pero esas sutilezas del lenguaje Hak probablemente aún no las conoce— acabó haciéndolos llorar a todos, incluyendo a Yona (menos al de verde, que extrañamente sonreía feliz con sus dos chichones), y el incomprendido paladín protector pasó el resto de la mañana de cara a la pared, en un rincón del aula, rumiando su disgusto y mascullando frases incoherentes sobre moscas, mosquitos y moscones —¡Ah, mira, sí que las conoce!

Por supuesto, ese castigo no fue nada comparado con el que le impuso su abuelo…

* * *

Días después, mientras la escuela andaba revolucionada con el festival de primavera, en el que se vestirían como en los gloriosos tiempos antiguos de Kouka —disfrazados, vaya—, Hak pidió permiso a la maestra para llevarse a casa hojas de colores, y la señora, bastante distraída con la noticia de que actuarían en vivo _Hiryuu y sus dragones —_ el sueño de toda soltera de mediana edad—, accedió descuidadamente.

Así que Hak salió de clase con un importante tesoro en su mochila. Iba callado, con el ceño fruncido en tensa concentración, y apenas respondía con algún monosílabo a las preguntas de su abuelo durante el regreso a casa.

Intrigado —porque su Hak puede ser cualquier cosa menos reservado—, Son Mundok entrecerró su ojo bueno —un asalto y rescate de rehenes le había fastidiado el otro— y siguió observando a su nieto. Llegaron por fin a la casita de dos plantas en la que vivían, y vio cómo el pequeño soltaba su mochila con cuidado sobre la mesita donde solía hacer las tareas de la escuela. Luego empezó a revolver los cajones de su escritorio —del escritorio del abuelo. Hak no tiene escritorio propio. Es un niño, tiene la mesita de la salita de estar…

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó el abuelo desde la puerta.

—¿Dónde están las estijeras? —dijo el niño, cortante, de mal humor.

—En la primera gaveta —le respondió en el mismo tono hosco—. ¡Y se dice 'tijeras', mocoso!

—¿Dónde están las _'tijeras-mocoso'_? —repitió con sorna, y mucha mala idea. Sus labios se estiraron en una mueca traviesa que no presagiaba nada bueno—. Ese es un nombre muy largo para unas estijeras, viejo…

—Te voy a… —masculló su abuelo, inclinando el cuerpo, y la expresión torva y amenazante.

Pero Hak ya corría…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando el chichón de Hak ya no palpitaba (su abuelo en algún momento tenía que alcanzarlo…), se sentó en el suelo de la salita y desplegó sobre la mesita los papeles que le había 'dado' la maestra. Y con las estijeras en mano —huy, perdón, tijeras—, Hak se dio a la tarea autoimpuesta.

Le llevó tres horas de intenso trabajo convertir esas hojas en corazoncitos de papel. _Recorta, recorta, recorta…_ El pequeño guardaba silencio mientras trabajaba, y era tal su afán y suma concentración mientras recortaba, que ni cuenta se dio del zumo y el emparedado que su abuelo le trajo para merendar…

 _Recorta, recorta, recorta…_

* * *

Y llegó el día del festival…

La escuela se llenó de color, de risas y de música. El olor de los mochis, del algodón de azúcar, de las mil tempuras y de las palomitas de maíz se extendía por todo el recinto.

Son Mundok, general retirado del Real Ejército de Kouka, condecorado por su demostrado valor en combate, héroe de mil misiones, se veía reducido a mero porteador… Con mucho cuidado, llevaba consigo dos bolsas de papel, bien repletas, mientras Hak —vestido cual guerrero de los tiempos de leyenda— trataba de localizar a Yona entre la multitud —tarea en extremo difícil para un niño de siete años, porque tan solo alcanzaba a ver un bosque ingente de piernas.

Pero claro, el que busca, siempre encuentra…

Y allí estaba Yona, con su amiga Lili, rodeadas de los moscones habituales. Hak frunció el ceño, pero un 'discreto' bolsazo en la coronilla por parte de su abuelo le recordó que no podía liarse otra vez a coscorrones. Así que el niño inspiró, dos, tres veces, para serenarse y hacer retroceder esa cosa negra que le crecía por dentro —para la cual, el pequeño Hak aún no tenía nombre. Pero en fin, comienza por _ce_ y termina por _los_ …

—Abu, ahora… —le dijo. Y Mundok se vio tan sorprendido por verse llamado abu, que tan solo obedeció. Hak extendió los brazos y Mundok empezó a vaciar las bolsas. Hak las mantenía entre sus brazos —bastante en precario— y su abuelo seguía vaciando las dos bolsas. A Hak apenas se le veían los ojos cuando empezó a andar hacia Yona. Y era el niño un espectáculo digno de ver, pues con cada paso los corazones, rosas, rojos, blancos, volaban, llenando el aire y semejando mariposas de color (y de amor).

—¡Ooooh! —exclamó Yona, con expresión arrobada—. ¡Hak, son preciosos!

Los ojos de Yona brillaban —más, mucho más que con la tarjetita de Soo-Tonto—, y a él se le dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa —y un poquito presuntuosa— en los labios, bastante satisfecho por el efecto conseguido.

Pero no acabó ahí la escena, no… Hak dio un paso más al frente y le brindó a Yona todos los corazones que le quedaban en los brazos, que ella recibió con un curioso rubor en sus mejillas.

Y entonces, claro como el día, Hak lo supo.

—Un corazón por cada año que pasaremos juntos.

Eso era definitivamente, otra de las cosas que Son Hak quería de la vida.


End file.
